The Full Moon Does Things To People
by mooncheese1331
Summary: I was running, running, running across the forest. My mind was at hyper speed, functioning in animal mode. I felt the strong wind run across my fur and the only thing the mattered was speed, speed, speed. I was a predator, a creature ruled by the moon. Nothing could stop me. JORI!


_I was running, running, running across the forest. My mind was at hyper speed, functioning in animal mode. I felt the strong wind run across my fur and the only thing the mattered was speed, speed, speed. I was a predator, a creature ruled by the moon. I looked up and stopped cold._

"_TORI!" I heard a scream. Someone was holding the gothic girl's neck and that person had shiny, glinting teeth with bloody eyes. A Vampire._

_I tried to reassure the terrified girl that it would be okay, but it came out as a whimper and growl._

_I tried to change back but I was forced to watch as the poor green-eyed girl's neck was twisted and the light left her eyes._

"Tori. Tori. TORI!" I woke to the sound of Trina screeching in my ear.

"Dammit, Trina!"

"You were dreaming about Jade again." Trina whispered.

I swallowed and nodded quietly. "Vampire was snapping her neck." I whispered back. "What time is it?"

"About 6, actually."

"How many days until the full moon?"

"Five."

"Awesome." I groaned.

"Well, you might as well get ready for school."

"Yeah, yeah you're right, but I mean…I have to…" I muttered before dragging myself to a shower.

I relished the cold water that drenched me at first, grimacing as it hit my most recent cut. Damned vampires. I hissed as it slid down my back, feeling it roll down my spine and travel further to my feet. I closed my eyes and blindly reached for the shampoo, mentally preparing myself for the day.

/

In Sikowitz's class, I started to feel faint. "Sikowitz? Can I go outside for a second, I don't feel good…"

He nodded through his coconut and went back to an A-Z improv lesson.

Once I was outside, I put down my bag and started some yoga stretches I had learned would release some of the tension in my muscles.

I was right at Downward Dog when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to see about seven vampires, each holding a silver chain in their hand.

"Hm, I think we need to teach the little dog a lesson, wouldn't you agree?" the head vampire said snidely. The others nodded quickly and he smirked at me.

"Tie her." He ordered and they bound my wrists with a silver chain. I hissed at the burning sensation I was now getting. They then ripped off my shirt, exposing my bra to the world. They actually had the nerve to take that off, too. The head vampire wrapped a particularly long chain under my boobs and around my shoulders, so it was almost a bra. I still didn't betray my pain.

Finally, they put the last chain around my midsection, straight across my belly button. I almost screamed but managed to hold it inside.

Just as the others turned to go, the head vampire pulled out an eight-inch silver blade from his cloak. He ghosted it over my cheekbones, down my chest and stopped directly above my diaphragm.

I took a deep breath, knowing what was coming, and he stabbed inwards, twisting it as he pushed in.

I whimpered, still not screaming, and growled as he pulled it out, took off the chains, and left.

I passed out.

/

I woke up, twitching slightly. The first thing I did was check my watch, and discovered it was about ten thirty, which meant I had been out for less than an hour. I shuddered as I touched the now closed wound in my stomach and stumbled to find my shirt. I put it back on and walked slowly back to class. The halls were deserted, so I found my way to Sikowiz's room and sat in my chair.

"Great Gandhi what the heck happened to you?" Sikowitz screeched.

"Nothing."

"Tori, you're covered in blood." Robbie said blatantly.

"Nothing happened, alright?" I snapped.

Everyone stared at me, even Sikowitz, for the rest of the hour.

/

As the bell rang for lunch, Jade grabbed my hand and pulled me into a supply closet.

"What the fuck?" I spat. She seemed surprised for a second, then regained her composure.

"So sweet, innocent Tori Vega curses, now does she?" she asked in that country girl voice.

I just shook my head and pinned her to the wall.

"Ow, Tori, holy shit!" she managed through her panicked breath.

"Jade West, I am definitely. Not. Innocent." I said before releasing her and sighing. She looked seriously freaked out.

"Why are you covered in blood?" she asked softly.

I raised an eyebrow. "No." I responded.

She rolled her eyes and glanced down at my tattered shirt.

I noticed her eyes lingering where my bra could be seen slightly and smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you wanted to see my bra you could have asked, Jade." I smiled before taking off my shirt completely.

I smirked as her eyes bulged, enjoying her reaction.

Just then, I felt my phone buzz.

"You're go for Tori."

"Tori its Trina, what happened to you? Cat was talking about how you were covered in blood? And where are you?"

"I'm in a supply closet, in my bra, with Jade because she dragged me in here. The blood is because I went to get some air and the lamia decided to bind me with silver and stab me." I whispered, but I noticed Jade's eyes widen even more when I said 'stab'.

"Okay, I'm coming to get you."

"Okay. Meet us here. Thanks."

I closed my phone and smiled at her. At this point, I was just having fun.

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's play a game! It's called how many things Tori can do to prove she's not innocent! It's over when Trina shows up!"

She nodded her head softly and I grinned.

"Okay. Here's how you play, you ask me a question about my life and I answer it! Sound fun?"

She nodded again. "Okay…um, have you had alcohol before?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Have you smoked?"

"Cigarettes or weed?"

"Both."

"Yes."

"Are you a virgin?"

"You'll understand why I am in a few minutes."

"Okay…if it makes you feel better so am I. Next Question: What is the most heinous crime you've ever committed?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What's yours?"

"I stole a necklace."

"I killed." I said with a ghost of a smirk.

Her eyes grew panicked and I smiled genuinely at her. "I'm kidding, jeez, I didn't kill a _person_."

"Okay."

Actually, that one was true. I didn't kill a person, I killed a vampire.

"What's your biggest secret?" I asked.

"Can't tell you, Vega."

"I'll tell you mine." I said with a devious smirk on my face.

"Okay, go ahead."

"I'm gay." I said simply. "Your turn."

Her mouth moved but no sound came out.

"Jade, you okay there?"

"Yeah…" she croaked.

I frowned but gave her a hug nonetheless.

"Tori, you're in your bra."

"I've been in less." I said playfully. She frowned.

Just then, Trina burst through the door.

"Move yo asses." She said before turning on her heel and walking out to the parking lot.

"Thank god." I told her before grabbing Jade's hand and pulling her after Trina to her car.

/

We were almost inside my house when something stopped us. It was cloaked and had bloody eyes.

"Shit." I whispered. "Trina, get Jade to my room or something. I have to give them the pleasure of torturing me I guess." I whispered, petrified for my crush and my sister.

"Go. I'll be inside in a few minutes." I urged.

"You sure?" Trina whispered.

"Yeah. Go."

She grabbed Jade and pulled her into the house. I faced the creature and saw that there were about eight behind it, each holding silver chains. The one that stopped us held a giant sword in its hands. It, however, wasn't silver.

I suppose I should explain exactly how that works. You know the old silver bullet story? Well, yeah, that still applies. I'm highly sensitive to silver. However, I can't die from anything. At all. The Vampires don't know that, and they try to kill me. Then I act dead until they leave me alone. The problem occurs when it's not silver. If it is, I black out, no problem. If it isn't, I am forced to stay awake through the pain and that, that is true torture because they won't stop until I pass out.

Anyway, the vampire with the sword approached me first. He pushed me down, and all I could do was take it. They're bigger and faster than me, and I won't die, so what's the point?

I landed flat on my back and shuddered as he tried to take off my pants.

I should also probably explain why I'm not at all bothered by this. It's the same thing as the torture. If I run, they literally will catch me before I even stand up. Or they'll go to Trina and Jade, which is even worse. It's best if I just let them have their way with me and then I go clean myself up. It's not like I'll die.

So, after he got off my skinny jeans, he (thankfully) left on my underwear, which left me in a bra and panties. Great.

He got a chain and wrapped it around my ankles, which hurt like hell against my Achilles tendon. Then he wrapped the remaining chains across my navel, binding my center of gravity. I hissed as he brought down the sword into abdomen, the steel cutting through my flesh like it was butter. I let out a quiet howl and squirmed as he twisted it into my gut. Finally, finally he unwrapped my ankles and stomach, leaving the sword in. I screeched. Shit.

After about a minute, the head vampire of this group pulled out the sword and dropped a chain into my open wound. I let out a hiss as he literally stuck his hand in my gut and pulled it out, giving me an "oops I dropped it" smile.

I rolled my eyes as he walked away, sighing at my ruined underwear. These were brand new Victoria's Secret, okay? Don't judge.

After weighing my options I just took off my remaining clothes and threw them in the bushes. I walked inside and collapsed on the couch.

"TRINA!" I yelled, wincing at the wound.

"Coming Tori." She replied. "Jade's coming down."

I sighed when I saw the black-haired girl make her way down my stairs.

"Can you get me a damp cloth?" I whispered my voice somewhat hoarse.

She nodded, but stopped cold when she saw I was naked.

I rolled my eyes and concentrated.

After a few minutes, my freshest wound had sealed up. I stood up, feeling a lot better, and picked up Jade, bridal-style.

"Tori. Put me down." She said in a warning tone.

"Or you'll what?" I sneered.

"I'll…" she faltered and I flashed my eyes grey at her before kissing her softly.

Her eyes widened but I refused to stop until she responded somehow.

Finally, finally she responded after about five minutes.

I pulled away, grinning lazily, and dropped her on the couch.

"Trina did you buy any dog treats?"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks!"

I turned to Jade, who was handling the entire situation remarkably well.

"I didn't know you had a dog?" she asked softly.

I smirked. "Oh, no, we don't."

I made my way into the kitchen, grabbing a few dog cookies and shoving them in my mouth.

Damn, those were good. I found some clothes and made my way back to Jade.

"So I suppose you want answers?" I asked Jade.

She nodded.

"Okay. Well, once upon a time there was a little girl named Tori Redback. She was playing one day when she got taken by a furry man into the forest. The man, after biting her several times, sent her to a pack in California named the Vegas. Trina Vega, the daughter of the alpha male, was the guardian of the pack. She wasn't a werewolf. Tori's dad, mom, aunts, uncles and other pack members are. And Tori decided to fill in for her sister at a showcase. Tori got accepted into a school called Hollywood Arts that she knew her best friend, another member of the pack went to. She decided it was her right, as heir to the pack, to accept the offer and protect the little werewolf that already went there. Then, she met you, Jade. She began to take a liking to you. Finally, she realized that she needed more than a friendship. She decided you were her mate. She decided she loved you. And until now, she couldn't do anything about it." Tori finished her story, holding her breath.

Jade's eyes were wide and Tori bit her lip, waiting for the Goth to react.

After two minutes of silence, Jade leaned up and kissed Tori, full on the lips, before leaning back.

"So who's the other werewolf that goes to HA?"

"You'll find out in about six seconds." I responded before leaping up to the door.

I flung it open to reveal a sobbing redhead.

"Come here, sweetie." I whispered. "What did they do?"

"Silver hurts Tori." She cried again. I lifted her up and nodded at Jade before dashing up the stairs.

"Trina Cat needs attention!" I yelled before flinging open the door.

"Is she okay?"

"She got silver-err-erred." I stretched out the word, trying to find a past tense.

Trina nodded. "Where Cat?"

"Arms." She whispered.

"Hey Cat, Jade's here. She knows." I whispered softly. Cat looked at me and let out a soft grin. "How'd she take it?"

"Amazingly well. I don't think she's a vampire. I thought she was for a while but she's seen me naked and we've kissed so she's had plenty of opportunities to hurt me."

Cat's eyes widened. "Explain. Now."

I just took her hand and basically transferred my memories from the past three hours into her. She grinned before hugging me. "I'm so happy for you!"

I ruffled her hair. "Cool, now get attended to."

"How do you even stand this Tori?" Cat whispered softly.

"Bad things happen to little girls who play in meadows. My pain tolerance is extremely, dangerously high and I'm a little older than you."

"By like, three months!"

"So?"

She rolled her eyes. "Have fun with Jade!" she called gleefully as I left.

I walked down the stairs. I was seriously confused. Where was Jade?

"T-TORI!" I heard a bloodcurdling scream and I dashed outside.

I saw a vampire that looked eerily like Edward Cullen from Twilight holding her by her head.

No. Please don't let this be like my dream.

I growled.

Cat came flying out the door, full-on wolf, and launched herself at the vampire.

I transformed into a wolf and glanced around.

Jade was unconscious on the floor.

I snarled as something grabbed my back. I bucked it off and howled at it before pinning it to the ground.

"I could kill you; it's close enough to the full moon that I could kill you." I growled softly.

"If you tell your head vampire to call off the clan, I will let you go. Do it now, and never come back here, or I will murder you and your buddies tonight."

He nodded before letting out some kind of vampiric language. Immediately, everything stopped. The head vampire came out from behind a bush and the littler ones scampered off.

I went back to human and so did Cat.

"Call off all your vampires or there will be blood spilled tonight." I said in my best Latin.

He smirked. I felt someone grab me from behind and glanced over, seeing Cat in the same position. She threw me a panicked glance and I just shook my head.

"Don't make a sound." I told her and she nodded.

Each of our captors produced a long, thin rod of silver. It looked pointed.

I hissed as it poked my skin, seeing Cat wince. Simultaneously, they thrust upward and the giant pointy stick went through me, not just in me. I cursed under my breath as they started to twist.

I passed out just as they pulled the now bloody rod from my midsection.

/

"Cat?" I whispered. It was dark now.

"Tori?"

"Are you okay?"

"It fucking hurts."

"I know."

"Can you move?"

"No, can you?"

"No. I think it broke our spines."

"Probably. Focus on the pain and it'll heal, trust me."

A few seconds later, I could move again. I glanced around and saw Trina watching us, Jade next to her. I got up and helped Cat to her feet.

"Thanks." She whispered.

I gave her a soft smile, patting her on her back.

I was about to walk over to the three when my knees buckled.

I glanced around. Only one person could do that. I looked up and saw Cat in the same position, fear written all over her face.

"Cat. Go inside. Trina, Jade go with her."

They nodded and scampered. I glanced around, looking for the person.

"Tori." I heard a cold voice greet me with.

"Dad, why are you home this close to the full moon?"

"You looked like you needed help."

"Look, I appreciate that, but, please, can you and mom just stay away until the moon's over? Your power's literally bringing me to my knees." I growled.

"Sure. I'll come back when the moon's over, how's that?"

"Great." I said through gritted canines.

I felt the power of the alpha male lifted and I walked inside.

"Dad forgot what time of month it is."

Jade grinned. I narrowed my eyes. "Really?"

"It sounded like you were talking about your period." Jade said defensively.

Cat came up to me and gave me a hug. "You are so fucking brave I can't even put it into words Tori."

I grinned. "You get used to it."

I glanced outside and saw a vampire watching us.

"I thought they left?" Cat whispered. I glanced at Jade, but found she wasn't there. I glanced around until I saw her literally an inch away from the glass.

"That's my uncle…" she whispered.

"Your uncle?"

"No, no, no…not yet…" she whispered.

"What?" I asked, becoming panicked.

"I have to let him in, he's not your kind of vampire, please Tori, please." She whispered.

I shrugged. "He can't kill us."

Cat squeaked, but nodded. Jade opened the door and the man walked in.

"So, you're Jade's uncle?" I asked in Latin.

"Yes. I'm a vampire, I know, but not…not a bad vampire, so to speak." he said in English. "I won't hurt you." He elaborated.

"What's going on?" I asked slowly, sensing a shift in the air.

"Here's the deal. I am part of a clan with good vampires that didn't choose this life, but inherited the gene from their ancestors. Jade's father is a vampire, I am a vampire, and her mother is a vampire."

My eyes were drawn to the gothic girl. "What about Jade?" I asked.

She shrugged. "They just told me this, when Cat and you went upstairs they called me."

"Jade will become a vampire in a few days when she turns seventeen." Her uncle said softly. "As I understand it, you are a werewolf?" he questioned.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"You can't mate with her." He said in surprisingly fluent and native-sounding Wolf. That's saying something, considering Wolf is a language comprised of tail-flicks, whimpers, growls, howls and snarls.

I growled back. "I've already chosen. If she's human right now, is it possible for me to change her to one of mine?" I spoke Wolf again. Cat was watching the entire scene with interest.

"Cat. Stop listening." I growled. She shook her head, a grin plastered on her face.

I glared at her, straightening my posture and assuming the position of temporary Alpha female. "Cat. Do as your superior told ordered." I ordered, wincing as she flinched.

"Sorry…" she mumbled.

I growled. "Sorry what?"

"Sorry Alpha." She whispered, tears pricking her eyes. I sympathetically let out a whine.

Turning back to the vampire in my living room, I narrowed my eyes. "If I make her one of mine, what would happen in a few days?" I spoke deliberately.

"The gene would be annihilated, werewolf genes are comprised differently and the gene would not work with werewolf DNA."

"So, could I change her, right here, right now?"

"No."

"Why is that?"

"She's due to be Vampiric Princess." He said with a sneer.

"I. Don't. Care. If I don't have her as my mate then I won't have one at all! You can't honestly tell me that because she's due to become a bloodsucker my pack will die off, can you?"

"Look, how would you even mate with her? Much less impregnate her?"

"We would use Trina and one of the males from our pack. The child would be ours. As Alpha my job is to raise all children, no matter if they are your own or someone else's. When I was five our females were so fertile that I had sixteen brothers and eight sisters. They won't be mine by blood but they will be mine." I growl.

"Okay, so say she becomes a mutt like yourself, how can we guarantee you'll not kill her when you're changing her?"

"I love her too much." I stated simply.

He sighed.

"Look, why don't we let Jade decide?" I suggest.

He nods wearily and I turn to Jade, who looked bewildered.

"Jade, sweetie, here's the deal. If you become a vampire, we can't be together anymore. We can't even really be friends. However, if, right now, you let Cat and I change you into a werewolf, it will eradicate the gene and you'll be a regular wolf, like me. You'll also be my mate. So we need you to decide." I told her softly, glancing at her uncle and switching back to English.

"Would I be able to ever see my family again?"

"Sometimes, yes, but you would be living with the pack."

She scratched her head.

"How much does the turning hurt?" she whispered.

"It's bloody painful, but it's very quick." I promised her.

"How about for vampires?"

"Painful, it lasts about two days." Her uncle responded.

She nodded.

"If I go with you, Uncle Vlad, will I ever be able to even talk to Tori again?"

"No." he shakes his head.

Jade walked over to me. "I love you so much Tori and I've wanted to tell you from the day we met." She whispered.

I nodded, bracing myself for the worst. "Same."

"So," she took a deep breath. "I think I want to be your mate."

My eyes lit up and I grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah." She whispered.

Her uncle intervened for a second. "I need to see the transformation. I'm stronger than any of you and if it looks like you're killing her, I can pull you off."

I nodded and glanced at Cat. She nodded tersely.

"It's close enough to the full moon that it'll be easier if we both do it." I said carefully, and she nodded vigorously.

Jade shifted. "How does this even happen?"

I placed a kiss on her lips and instructed her to stand up.

"Ready?" I whispered. She nodded, wincing slightly and Cat started circling.

Finally, I kissed her hand before sinking my teeth in.

I heard her scream and I whined.

I felt Cat brush past me and I released Jade's hand. Cat came by and resumed where I left off, pumping werewolf DNA into the wound. I circled her again, settling on the spot right above her heart. It would make it quickest.

I bit down softly, wincing as she howled in agony. Damn this was harder than I thought it would be.

Cat came by to transfer the werewolf DNA but I growled at her. This was way too close to her boobs for someone other than me to touch. Yes, I was jealous. Sue me.

After I put in some DNA I glanced at Cat, who was currently working on her back.

"We're almost done baby." I whispered to black-haired girl. "We just need one on your stomach and we're done."

She nodded tersely and I pulled up her shirt, revealing a toned midsection. I quickly bit and transferred the DNA as quickly as possible.

Finally, I was done. I looked up and saw Cat was too.

"I love you." I whispered. I noticed her breath was erratic and her eyes were wild. I hugged her tightly to me and grinned.

"It's okay baby." I told her softly. "You're my mate now, its okay, it's over, and you're a werewolf." I breathed in her ear.

Jade glanced up, swallowing loudly. "Can you tell my dad and mom that I love them?" she said in a hoarse breath. He nodded curtly before leaving.

I glanced slyly at Jade. "Who's my bitch? You are, oh yes you are!" I squealed.

Jade glared at me. Cat smiled a toothy smile. "Bitch is actually what you call an alpha female. So technically, you are her bitch."

Jade glared at me and I smiled. "Okay baby, I'm sorry."

Jade pulled away and smirked. "I love you, but if you ever call me your bitch again, I _will_ hurt you."

I smirked back. "Bitch please." In one fluid motion I pinned her to the floor. "Give?"

"Fine." She sneered.

I grinned. "Good."

I let her up and she inspected her nails. "So when do I turn into a wolf?"

"In exactly four days." Cat growled.

"Excellent. Where am I sleeping?"

"My room with Cat."

"Where will you sleep?"

"I won't."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I don't sleep this close to the full moon because I get wacky nightmares."

"Like what?"

"Last night I dreamt your neck was being snapped by a vampire in the woods." I stated bluntly. Her eyes went wide.

"So, I will be running around as a wolf in the forest." I continued. Cat smiled softly at me. "Um, Tori? Can we go too?" she asked sheepishly.

Jade nodded.

Damn, no, I don't want them to see what really happens on my walks.

"Guys…"

"Fine." I concede after a few minutes. "Let's go."

/

I was running through the forest, my tail swaying in the wind, my paws barely skimming the ground as I moved.

Shit.

I halted, waiting for the others to catch up. Jade wasn't able to transform yet, so Cat was trotting next to her.

I changed back, aware that I was completely, utterly nude, and grimaced at the pack in front of me.

"We sensed a power shift." One of the boys, Adam, explained. I nodded, glancing behind me.

"Look, guys, I can't…they don't know you're here." I say in a hushed whisper.

"Tori, what are they doing here?" I heard a shaky redhead behind me say.

"Cat, they're our pack." I growl.

"Yes, but why are they here, here?"

"They sensed the power shift from my parents to Jade and me." I whispered.

They nodded. "So it's true?" One of the males asked. I nodded, getting up on a rock.

"Cat where's Jade?"

"Behind you."

I nodded and pulled her up as well.

"This is my mate, Jade. She was turned tonight and therefore I am now Alpha. She is Alpha female."

Cat squealed as she spotted her boyfriend and went over to him.

One of the older pack members, Gustav, stepped up. "My wife, she is having a child as we speak. Are you going to uphold the tradition of mother to all?"

"Yes." I replied evenly. "You know where I live, Gustav. Drop the child off tomorrow."

He nodded and I smiled at Jade.

"What if your mate is attacked?" a young female, Arianna I think, spoke swiftly.

"I will fight to the death to make sure that does not happen." I told her coldly.

Cat applauded and soon the entire pack was too. I smiled and kissed Jade quickly before stepping down.

"So, you wanna go to the barn?" Adam asked excitedly.

I hesitated but nodded.

Once we arrived at the barn, I saw it was already up and running. Teenaged wolves were making out in the corners, the music was up and running and the alcohol was flowing.

I handed a cup to Jade and she took a careful sip, beaming the minute she did. "What the hell is in this, it's amazing!" she shouted over the music.

"Wolfsbane and gold." I replied before throwing back a shot of pure silver.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Jade asked.

"No, it stings but it doesn't have the same effect as it would usually."

"What's the effect now?"

I grinned and opened my eyes. I knew they were pure silver.

"Holy shit."

"It's reserved for Alphas." I informed her before dragging us both to the dance floor.

I saw Cat was already somewhat drunk, laughing hysterically as she grinded on her boyfriend, Derek.

I rolled my eyes and howled, effectively silencing everything.

I cleared my throat, my eyes flashing bluish silver.

"I want to have some fun with this. Who remembers the way to the lake?"

A number of hands went up.

"Werewolf skinny dipping. Now." I ordered and everyone obeyed, taking off for the water.

I grinned at Jade. "Come here." She obediently fell into my arms.

"You're going to do shots with me." I grinned devilishly.

She nodded, rolling her eyes, until I handed her a shot of silver and a shot of gold.

"Is this even safe to drink?" she asked quietly. I nodded before drinking mine quickly.

"It gives you power. So, much, power." I practically moaned.

She sighed and drank the liquids before dropping the empty glasses in shock.

"Oh. My. God." She whispered.

"I know, right?"

She grinned before dragging me to the lake.

/

I let out yet another agonizing scream. I heard Cat sob and Jade was simply going into shock. Trina was tending to us as best she could but three changing werewolves is a tall order.

"DAMMIT FUCK SHIT!" I screeched, writhing on the bed. I swear Jade just vomited blood.

I looked over and saw Cat's face was beginning to disfigure and I noticed my leg was incredibly hairy.

I glanced in the mirror and saw that I had a nose and was sprouting my tail. Awesome. Because having a furry bone column shoved out your ass is pleasant.

I gritted my teeth as I felt my neck twist and my bones grow.

After about five minutes, I felt the moon seriously drawing me in.

I glanced around and saw the other two had just finished. I got up on two legs and walked out of the room.

The other two followed me.

I did a little twirl as I walked outside, feeling the rush of winter air run its chilled fingers through my fur. I glanced back and saw the other two rights behind me. I dropped to all fours and just started to _run_. Before I knew it, I was at Hollywood Arts. I saw lights and music coming from the Asphalt Café and I hurriedly turned around, forgetting that tonight was the kick-back.

"Tori?" I heard Beck ask quietly.

Shit.

"Tori is that you?"

"Beck." I growled through my face fur. "Stay away."

"Have you seen Jade?"

"No." I lied.

"Okay."

I ran away as fast as I could.

/

I am now twenty-six years old. I am happily raising the pack's kids, right now about nine, and one of our own that Jade produced with some of Gustav's sperm. She used a turkey baster. Gross, I know, but efficient.

Right now Cat is pregnant with her second kid and I will be raising that child, also. She's happily married to what once was her boyfriend.

I have had to save Jade from vampires exactly six times. One of them was the situation I dreamt about so many years ago, in which the vampire almost snapped her neck. Another, she was almost bitten; another she was bound with silver, and so on, so forth. Each time, I have taken whatever they were trying to kill us with in her place.

She still sees her vampire family on holidays, but her parents hate her now.

Our child's name is Tiger. He was born a werewolf, and will be turning seven this year.

One day, he will take my place.

You might laugh, but I think he's taken a liking to Cat's oldest, who is also seven, and named Sebastian Blaze Valentine. Who knows, maybe there will be a tradition of only same-sex alpha couples in this pack.

All I know is, it's a full moon again, and Tiger's gonna change tonight.

I won't be, I'll be changing and then sleeping. My days of going and getting drunk off-who am I kidding? Jade and I are going to the barn and are going to be teenagers for the night. Cat's watching the kids.

In a fairy tale, this is where the author would say, 'and they all lived happily ever after'.

But this isn't a fairy tale, this is my life. There are no rules, there are no happy endings. But for now, I'm pretty happy with my life, and that's good enough for me.

**That was a gift to my stalkerbeta BrittSnixx, who loves gore so I hope she got a kick out of the vampire/werewolf fights. So, five reviews for a sequel involving Tiger and Sebastian. Fifteen favorites/story alerts work in place of the five reviews.**


End file.
